Sisterly Bond
by Taminator
Summary: Two sisters wanted something more from each other and decided it was time for them to bond closer. Closer than they ever have before.
**A/N: This is my second fanfiction to be written, this fanfiction is of two sisters, one older and one younger both who are sexually attracted to each other. OCs belong to Tanner Kennedy and Jessica Carson both used with permission.**

 **(Contains: Incest, Bondage, Consensual Rape, Strap On, Faux Cum, Rope play.)**

Sisterly Bond

Iris woke up in her team's dorm room and looked around only to find herself alone as her team went to go on a camping trip without inviting her, due to her boredom she decided to catch up with her sister and find out what she's been up to. Iris yawning and stretching her limbs out grabbed her scroll from the table and texts her older sister, Julia.

"Julia, I'm bored as hell, can I come over to your dorm?  
Julia replies, "Actually can I come to you? My team is still asleep."  
Iris replied with a smile on her face, "Sure sis, nobody's here."  
"I'll be there shortly baby sis." Julia replied as she was putting on her t-shirt and shorts.

Julia opened the door quietly and started making her way down to Iris's room where she knocked quietly trying not to awaken their neighbors. Iris opened the door and sees Julia, the two sisters hug as they both enter the room where they kiss passionately exploring each other's mouths.

Julia stroking Iris's hair "Oh I missed you so much when I was out with my team."  
Iris caressing her sister's butt "I miss you all the time, I love moments like this when we're bonding." 

The two sisters continuing kissing as the sunlight shined on the both of them. The sun glistened on the sister's eyes and body as they both admire each other's body noticing each small detail, each freckle and curvature. Iris broke away from the kiss first before hugging her sister proceeding to nuzzle Julia's breasts

Iris nervously asks Julia "Hey sis, I wanted to try something new but I want you to help me."  
Julia looks at Iris confused "Okay? What is it baby sis?"  
"I want to try consensual rape with you." Iris asked hoping she'd say yes.  
"Well if you want to, you get to pay for all the supplies and I'm on top got it?" Julia says accreting her dominance.

Iris smiles and says seductively "Yes mistress, anything for you."  
Julia ruffles Iris's hair "Well I'll go shopping you stay here and relax a bit."  
Iris nods and kisses her sister as Julia proceeded to leave the dorm to go to Vale

Julia went to her room and put on her casual gear, visor and sheathed her sword as she went outside Beacon to catch an airship to Vale where she took a cab to the commercial district of Vale where she walks into the red light district and walks into her favorite sex store to pick up the items that are needed. She walks around the store for a long period of time. She looked around and found some of the items.

Julia checked her shopping basket filled with various sex toys and sex related objects.

"Ok, strap on with faux cum adapter, faux cum cartridges, lube, rope, trauma scissors, ball gag, flog, whip, blindfold, think that's about it, OH."

Julia went to the shelf and grabbed the vibrating butt plug that also acts as a tail. She grinned devilishly  
"Perfect."

Julia proceeded to the cashier where she pays for all of things that she'll be using later tonight and sees the price of 238 lien even. She takes out her debit card and slides it finalizing the transaction and the cashier boxes it up in a black box and puts it in a discreet shopping bag and hands it to Julia. Julia takes the bag and calls over a cab which takes her to the airship and she gets wet thinking about the fun they'll have as she exits the ship. Julia strolls through Beacon and bumps into Alpha, Julia's bag drops and the box fell out revealing the sex toys to Alpha

Alpha with a curious tone "Julia… are those sex toys?"  
"Um, yes they are, something wrong with that?" Julia says blushingly  
Alpha shrugs "I mean, I own some, nothing wrong with it just curious. Although you could have just asked me for the toys."

Julia scratches her head, "Well, I'll keep that in mind, thanks Alpha."

Alpha helps put everything back inside and tapes the box together for Julia carefully sliding the box back inside the bag and handing it to Julia. Julia takes the bag and hugs Alpha as they depart from each other. Julia runs up to her sister's room and opens it, Julia sees Iris watching Captain America the Winter Soldier. Julia goes right behind her sister and hugs her tightly kissing her from behind. Julia hops over the couch and sits next to Iris as they both watched the movie cuddling together with a red blanket over them. Iris lays her head on Julia's shoulder

"So, did you get the things big sis?"  
"Yes baby sis, I did and they were damn expensive, but you can't cheap out on quality. "

Iris smiled at Julia and kisses her  
"I love you big sis."  
"I love you too baby sis." Julia said so smiling.

The both of them continued watching the Marvel Cinematic Universe marathon that was on television that day until it became night fall when the moonlight was out glistening them. Julia and Iris finished their 3rd big box of popcorn and soda as the final movie in the franchise concluded. The both of them smiled knowing what was to happen next.

Iris kisses Julia before telling her sister "Sis, if you make it hurt, it's ok but will I be gagged?"

"Yeah, you'll be gagged, that's why I bought this." Julia says this with a straight face as she pulls out a buzzer with a button on it. "When you want me to stop, just hit the buzzer but either ways I'll check with you every so often."  
"Oh I love you so much sis and before we start, I consent to this session." Iris said this knowing that Julia would watch out for her. 

Julia pushed Iris down onto the bed and straddled her as Iris started beating on Julia gently trying to break free from her control. "STOP YOU BITCH! GET OFF ME!" Julia licks Iris's neck as she grabbed the rope and tied Iris's arms to the bed post as she held her legs with her body weight. Julia started ripping her sister's shirt off revealing her plump breasts contained inside a bra. Iris tried breaking from the ropes but failed. Julia grabbed Iris's legs and spread them tying them to the bed posts. Julia licks her lips seeing the tied up Iris as she gets ready to fuck her senseless. Iris continues screaming at her sister while Julia simply laughs at the bound captive.

"Mmm I'm going to have so much fun with you slave." Julia said this with a smirk across her face  
"NO PLEASE DON'T, DON'T TAKE MY VIRGINITY! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Iris begged with mercy.

Julia strolls over to the black box slowly removing her clothes seductively teasing her sister. Julia slowly moves her fingers behind her bra and unclasps it having it fall off and onto the ground revealing her beautiful C cup breasts, Julia grasps them and squeezes them. Julia then removes her panties slowly as Iris feels the pleasure of being teased and being dominated flow through her body as it tenses up anticipating what her sister would do next. Julia grabs the strap on and puts it on placing the little nub on her clit allowing for her to be pleased as well.

Julia climbed on top of Iris as Iris starts turning her head left and right trying to avoid being face fucked. Julia grabbed Iris's head and forcefully opened it slamming the strap on insider her causing Iris to gag and choke. Iris loved to be choked, Julia knew every single kink about Iris especially the choking. Julia continued to throat fuck her sister loving the gagging and choking sound as saliva and drool was flowing out of her mouth and the strap on. Julia pulled the strap on out looking at the slightly submissive Iris, Iris pants and tells Julia "You'll never break me bitch, never." Julia smiles "we'll just have to find out wont we." Julia breaks out of character and asks Iris if she's ok, Iris nods signaling Julia to continue as Julia rammed the strap on into her mouth causing her to gag more and more.

Julia was bored of face fucking Iris and pulled out and gently slaps her face. Iris felt the slap and loved each moment, the anticipation, the trust and the intimacy between her sister and herself. Julia felt the same way Iris felt about the trust and intimacy, Julia loved to dominate her sister as Iris loved to be submissive. Julia looked at the strap on and sees the saliva drip and had a dumb and very … lovely idea. Julia with a big smirk on her face. "So slave, did you eat or take a dump earlier?" Iris not wanting to be submissive tells Julia "Why should I tell you bitch? You gonna fuck me in the ass?" Iris realized what she said and started begging "No no no please don't, please don't fuck me there, please it'll hurt too much."  
Julia ripped Iris's panties off and shoved them in her mouth smiling devilishly at Iris sucking her lips.

Julia placed the strap on Iris's small hole as Iris starts whimpering through her panties. Julia decides it's time and shoves the whole strap on into her asshole and licks Iris's abdomen. Iris felt the pain of the huge strap on entering her asshole and started tearing up. Julia saw her tears and leans on Iris and kisses her lips "Are you ok sis? We can stop if you want." Iris nods up and down telling Julia that she's ok and wants to continue. Julia acknowledges the request and continues thrusting long and rough slamming the strap on in. Iris screams from the pain and pleasure from her asshole feeling like it's being ripped apart by the strap on. Julia continues thrusting while placing her hands on Iris's neck applying miniscule pressure to the sides of her neck not crushing her windpipe. Iris loved it when Julia choked her because of the care and soft warm hands that she had, Iris felt comfortable around Julia. Julia continued thrusting and thrusting as she went faster and deeper with each thrust. Iris loved it and felt herself peaking towards her climax causing her body to quiver. Julia noticed and continued thrusting hard while choking her and sucking Iris's nipples.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T! PLEASE STOP!"

Iris said that to prolong the session but Julia didn't care and continued to thrust as fast as she could as Iris came and squirted all over Julia's hips and stomach as Julia squeezed the testicles on her strap on releasing the warm, sticky, thick faux cum in her anus as she pulls out. Julia came from the nub that was rubbing her clitoris. Julia removes the soaking wet strap on and unties Iris's limbs one at a time. Iris had an ahegao face as the drool falls from her mouth with her eyes rolled up as she starts coming down from her heavenly state of mind. Iris's eyes start to come back down as her jaw closes while Julia unties her limbs.

Julia hugged Iris comforting her helping her come down from the high  
"Iris? Can you speak? If you can't nod if you're ok."  
Iris nodded as she couldn't speak from the sub state that she was in. Julia wrapped Iris with red blanket as she carried her to the couch where the both of them cuddled and watched Deadpool. Iris started coming back down to Earth and weakly kissed Julia as she smiled.  
"Julia … thanks for that session that was the best one so far."  
Julia smiled and told Iris, "That was a very intimate bonding experience but it looks like it took a lot out of you."  
Iris nodded and weakly said, "yeah, it did take a lot out of me, but I enjoyed every moment."

The both continue watching the movie until they both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my second fanfiction story. I apologize as I'm still new to writing, I've been postponing this one for a good couple weeks and no, nobody at Beacon heard the two having sex because plot and noise proof rooms. Thank you guys again.**


End file.
